Generally for head-mounted displays (HMD's), the image module is carried by the spectacle-like frame and can be heavy, as compared to the spectacle-like frame. Due to the image module being carried by the spectacle-like frame, these head-mounted display apparatuses have the problem that the display apparatus has a relative preponderance of weight in the region of the nose support. Therefore, such HMD apparatuses can easily slip down from the nose, so that the user can no longer perceive the image optimally. In particular, headaches may be caused by the HMD apparatus sitting too low on the nose.
One solution to the problem of the HMD apparatus slipping down from the nose is to provide a holding band extending from the free end of one temple, around the back of the head and up to the free end of the other temple. However, this is problematic in that the user's hairdo may be indented in the region of the holding band under certain circumstances. Further, hairs may get caught in the holding band. Also, the length of the holding band, which is usually a rubber band, must be neither too short nor too long. In many cases the holding band is under too much tension, so that an unpleasant pressure is exerted on the user's nose and head by the display apparatus in the long run. This pressure on the nose and head can also lead to headache and other discomfort.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the display apparatus of the above-mentioned type so as to ensure that the display apparatus fits securely and, at the same time, comfortably when being worn on a user's head.